


[VID] Not Gonna Die Alone

by satanicnightjar



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, My First Fanvid, Spoilers through 3x14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 07:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanicnightjar/pseuds/satanicnightjar
Summary: John's always looking for someone to trust.





	[VID] Not Gonna Die Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Putting the Dog to Sleep by The Antlers (I worried the actual title might put people off. The dog is a metaphor. No dogs are harmed in the song or video). Thanks for watching!


End file.
